Virtual environments are ubiquitous in computing environments, finding use in video games (in which a virtual environment may represent a game world); maps (in which a virtual environment may represent terrain to be navigated); simulations (in which a virtual environment may simulate a real environment); digital storytelling (in which virtual characters may interact with each other in a virtual environment); and many other applications. Modern computer users are generally comfortable perceiving, and interacting with, virtual environments. However, users' experiences with virtual environments can be limited by the technology for presenting virtual environments. For example, conventional displays (e.g., 2D display screens) and audio systems (e.g., fixed speakers) may be unable to realize a virtual environment in ways that create a compelling, realistic, and immersive experience.
Virtual reality (“VR”), augmented reality (“AR”), mixed reality (“MR”), and related technologies (collectively, “XR”) share an ability to present, to a user of an XR system, sensory information corresponding to a virtual environment represented by data in a computer system. Such systems can offer a uniquely heightened sense of immersion and realism by combining virtual visual and audio cues with real sights and sounds. Accordingly, it can be desirable to present digital sounds to a user of an XR system in such a way that the sounds seem to be occurring—naturally, and consistently with the user's expectations of the sound—in the user's real environment. For example, when presenting a digital sound to a user's two ears via a speaker array (e.g., the left and right speakers of a pair of headphones), it is desirable that the speaker array render the sound in a manner consistent with the user's understanding of the location of that sound's origin in the environment. Further, this should remain true even as the origin of the sound moves throughout the environment. Techniques for filtering digital audio signals in XR environments to render them in such a natural and convincing manner are desired.